


A (Not So) Peaceful Day

by greenlittlebird



Category: GOT7
Genre: Fluff, M/M, Slice of Life
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-08
Updated: 2021-01-08
Packaged: 2021-03-12 06:56:03
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,548
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28631373
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/greenlittlebird/pseuds/greenlittlebird
Summary: Jinyoung only wants to spend this day off peacefully finishing his book, but of course this one kid, Kim Yugyeom, won't let him.
Relationships: Kim Yugyeom/Park Jinyoung
Comments: 5
Kudos: 38





	A (Not So) Peaceful Day

**Author's Note:**

> Hiii, I'm new here. And English is not my first language, so I'm sorry if there's any grammatical error.
> 
> Anyway, I hope you will enjoy this super short fic of Jingyeom being Jingyeom~

Jinyoung only wants to spend this day off peacefully finishing his book, but of course this one kid, Kim Yugyeom, won't let him.

“Come on, Hyuuung,” Yugyeom, who previously sat on the sofa beside the couch, moves to the empty space beside Jinyoung's legs on the couch and nags the older. “Let's do something together. We can watch drama or play a game, or whatever you want.”

Jinyoung, laying on the couch, doesn't move his eyes from his book. “If it's whatever I want, then we're already doing it. We're kinda breathing together right now, aren't we? I mean I'm breathing, and I assume you are, too. So ....”

Yugyeom pinches Jinyoung's legs to no reaction. “What an asshole hyung. How can you let a guest in your house get bored by himself?”

The truth is, it's not like Jinyoung dislike Yugyeom's company. In fact quite the opposite, he usually enjoy it—love it, even—very much. But today he has a new interesting novel that he really wants to finish before his busy schedule strike again.

“Why don't you go play with your friends? You have a bunch of them, don't you? The famous 97-liner,” Jinyoung says nonchalantly.

“I told you all my friends are unavailable today. Even Bambam, he's currently in Thailand and you know that. You said it yourself that I can come to hang out with you,” Yugyeom protests. But he lies. In fact, Jaehyun and Mingyu asked him to eat together earlier, yet Yugyeom said no because he wants to spend his day with Jinyoung.

“I didn't say you can come. I said I would he at home, reading my book. Who would've tought that you'd interpret it as a yes?” Jinyoung rolls his eyes but Yugyeom can't see it because the _damn_ book covers the older's whole face from Yugyeom's sight. “Now, if you don't mind, I'd like to continue reading my book. They're getting closer to catching the killer.”

A bored Yugyeom decides that maybe he should read a book, too. But he doesn't want to read anything too long or too serious, so he gets up and walks to Jinyoung's bookshelf and grab a colourful book with a lot of pictures: 100 Fun Facts You Never Know.

Instead of going back to sit on the sofa, Yugyeom asks Jinyoung to sit on the couch with him.

"At least then it would feel like we're doing something together", says Yugyeom.

Jinyoung refuses at first, but the younger keeps pestering him and Jinyoung doesn't have quite the energy to argue, so they compromise. Now Jinyoung is laying on the couch with his head on Yugyeom's lap.

For the first few minutes, Yugyeom reads silently, just a little giggle now and then. The older won't admit it, but the truth is, he kind of likes this—spending peaceful time with Yugyeom, reading together, laying on his lap. _This is cozy,_ Jinyoung thinks to himself. But the peacefulness doesn't last long, because _the kid_ keeps bothering him with questions.

“Hyung, do you know that your skin can actually turn orange from eating too many carrots?”

Jinyoung pauses his reading and looks up to Yugyeom. “Oh really? I don't know. I've read the book, but maybe I forgot that one.”

If Jinyoung thought that Yugyeom would he satisfied with him answering, then he thought wrong. Yugyeom then goes full on explaining the fact—that carrot is high in beta-carotene, which is a pigment, and the the condition is called carotenemia, and so on. It's a looooong explanation. He really won't let Jinyoung finish his book. So, Jinyoung figures, if Yugyeom ask him any more question, he will just answer it with a “yes”. It's his book anyway, so it won't be weird if Jinyoung know all of the fun facts in it.

“Do you know that high heels were originally for men?”

“Yes.”

“Wow. Do you know that we are more likely to be killed by vending machine than shark?”

“Uh huh, I know.”

“Haha, Hyung, this one is funny. Do you know that there's a village in Norway called 'Hell' and it freezes every winter? Ironic, isn't it?”

“Yup.”

By now, Yugyeom has realized that Jinyoung isn't really listening to his questions. He wants to protest, but then an idea pops up in his mind.

Yugyeom puts the book on his hand to a side table beside the couch, he then strokes Jinyoung's hair gently. The latter doesn't say anything, so Yugyeom keeps doing it.

“Hyung ....”

“Yes.”

“Do you ...,” Yugyeom hesitates a bit but Jinyoung doesn't catch that as he was busy reading, “errr, do you think you will say yes if I ask you to be my boyfriend?”

“Ye—” Jinyoung stops. “Wait, what?” He gets up and practically throws the book he's reading, then looks at Yugyeom. He thinks maybe he misheard it.

Yugyeom laughs. “Hyung, are you sure it's okay to throw your book to the floor like that? You treasure them like they're babies.”

“Ya, Yugyeom-ah, seriously, what did you ask me?” Jinyoung fails to see the funny in this situation, maybe because his heart is beating faster than before.

But Yugyeom won't answer him—he just smiles mischievously and shrugs his shoulder. Then he takes back the book on the side table and resumes his read, a wide smile on his face.

But it's Jinyoung's turn to pester him now.

“Gyeom-ah, please, what did you ask me?”

“Ya, Kim Yugyeom, come on, tell me!”

“Our cute Yugyeomie, won't you repeat what you said before?”

Jinyoung tries everything from asking nicely to commanding to pleading, but Yugyeom won't give in.

“I don't know, Hyung, perhaps if you had listen to me before ...,” teases Yugyeom.

And Jinyoung is getting impatient. If he didn't misheard it before, then what Yugyeom said is something serious and they shouldn't joke about it. It's something he's been holding in for quite a while; it's the question he's been waiting for.

Of course he can say it himself—to confess, to pour his feeling out to this kid he's in love with. But Jinyoung being Jinyoung, plus the fact that Yugyeom is being annoying right now, he doesn't want to.

So instead of confessing, Jinyoung pushes Yugyeom to show how upset he is. “You're annoying!” He intends to do it lightly, but realizes he fails when Yugyeom falls too hard. Thankfully, his couch is pretty fluffy.

“Gyeom-ah, I'm sorry, did I push you too hard?” asks Jinyoung.

Yugyeom doesn't answer, only pouts at the older. But not for long, because after that he takes his revenge by pushing Jinyoung back—playfully, of course.

They then pushes each other back and forth, 'fighting' like children, laughing, having a great time. It's their usual Tom-and-Jerry behavior. It's all fun until Jinyoung pushes Yugyeom hard enough to make him lay on the couch, then gets on top of him.

They're both still panting from their fight, their breath heavy. And this position they're currently in is not helping to calm them down.

For a while, none of them say anything, they just look at each other in the eyes. Then Jinyoung moves his face closer to Yugyeom's. The younger's heart beats faster, his cheeks flush red.

“Jinyoungie hyungie, what are you—”

Jinyoung moves his face closer and closer until the tips of their nose touch. Yugyeom closes his eyes, his body freezes.

Then Jinyoung moves his face a bit to the side and whisper something in Yugyeom's ear.

“To answer your question earlier ...,” there's a pause in Jinyoung's sentence and Yugyeom feels like going crazy, “yes.”

Yugyeom opens his eyes and pushes Jinyoung just a little bit so their eyes can meet.

“So ...?”

“So ... yes,” Jinyoung smiles.

Yugyeom gasps, his eyes wide open in disbelief. He wants to squeal but he tries to hold it in. Jinyoung basically just said yes to being his boyfriend. His boyfriend!

Jinyoung, still on top of Yugyeom, moves his face closer again. Yugyeom clenches his hands and close his eyes. _Oh my God, he's going to kiss me!_

But then he feels the weight on his body lifted. Jinyoung gets up and walks away, taking back the book he threw earlier from the floor.

“Hyung?”

“Hm?” Jinyoung glances at Yugyeom, a smirk on his face.

“Jinyoungie hyuuung, why did you stop?” Yugyeom whines.

“Stop what?”

“I thought you're gonna ki—” Yugyeom stops once he realize how desperate he sound. His cheeks red from embarrasment.

Jinyoung walks away further.

“Hyuuuung, where are you going? Come back, please. Let's talk, and maybe finish what you're gonna do,” plead Yugyeom.

Jinyoung stops and turns. A mischievous grin so wide on his face. “Well, perhaps if you had answer me before. But you didn't, so ....”

Yugyeom snorts, he can't help but laugh. This petty hyung, really.

“Now, if you'll excuse me, I'm taking my 'baby' to my room,” says Jinyoung, showing a book on his hand. He gets into his room but quickly comes back and stands in front of the door.

“Buuuut, you know, if my other baby, a giant one, wants to follow me into the room, I won't mind,” Jinyoung says before going back into the room.

Yugyeom's face lights up and he quickly takes up on that offer. He is Jinyoung's giant baby after all.


End file.
